numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Numberblocks! My Version
Numberblocks! My Version is a seires created my Matthew3371. Seasons 1-5 are the same, and the first 5 episodes of Season 6 are the same. But every episode beyond this is different. Season 6 S6E6: Twenty-One (21) Twenty-One the easy-going Step Squad teaches Fifteen how not to overcomplicate things. S6E7: Step Check (triangular numbers recap) Today on Fifteens Minute of Fame, the Step Squads have the "Fame". S6E8: Twenty-Two (22) Twenty-Two takes his football skills to the test! S6E9: The Big Game (odds and evens to 22) Eleven and Twenty-Two play their most EXCITING game yet! S6E10: Twenty-Three (23) Twenty-Three takes Jazz to a whole new level. S6E11: Twenty-Four (24) Twenty-Four the Super-Duper-Rectangle throws a party for everyone to join! S6E12: Super Rectangle Race! (factors of 24) The Super Rectangles have a race to see who is the fastest! S6E13: Twenty-Five (25) Twenty-Five the Very! Big! Square! loves Christmas with all her Square Heart. S6E14: A Square Christmas (square recap to 25) The squares get set for Christmas Day as they set up the square tree. S6E15: Holly Stories (21-25 recap) Twenty-Five gets everyone ready for bed by giving them a bedtime story. Season 7 S7E1: The Hike (20+x=y) Twenty-One and Friends go on a hike. However things don't go as expected. S7E2: Twenty Test (number bonds 21-25) Twenty-Four gives the others a test of skill. S7E3: Twenty-Six (26) Twenty-Six teaches Thirteen how not to be Unlucky. S7E4: Twenty-Seven (27) Twenty-Seven teaches the squares...about cubes. S7E5: Cubes (cubes) One and Eight discover they are cubes just like Twenty-Seven. S7E6: Twenty-Eight (28) Twenty-Eight is a Dojo Super Rectangle Step Squad! How cool is that? S7E7: The Lucky Trials (multiples of 7) Can Seven, Fourteen and Twenty-One pass the Lucky Trials? S7E8: Twenty-Nine (29) Twenty-Nine the Boxer proves her worth at the NumberBoxing Competition! S7E9: Sublime Primes (primes) Twenty-Nine takes a break from boxing to tell the group about primes. S7E10: Thirty (30) Thirty shows her tricks at the number circus! S7E11: The Ten Threes Tricky Tricks (counting by 3s) The Ten Threes perform a Trick Show! S7E12: Thirty`s Talk Show (number bonds 26-30) Thirty has a talk with her friends to see what shapes they make. S7E13: Twenty and Who Makes What? (20+x=y recap) Twenty sings a song about him and who makes what? S7E14: The Fancy Fives Dinner! (square root of 25) Twenty-Five Splits into the Fancy Fives who make a dinner for the Numberblocks. S7E15: Thirty`s Tales (26-30 recap) This time, its 26-30s turn for the book! Season 8 S8E1: Ten, Twenty and Thirty (factors of 10, 20, and 30) Ten, Twenty and Thirty show some of their factors. S8E2: Underwater Trip (factors of 26-29) Twenty-Six shows her friends an underwater island. Things don`t go to well though. S8E3: Thirty-One (31) Thirty-one the vampire gives everyone a spook! S8E4: Thirty-Two (32) Thirty-Two appears and loves chess! S8E5: Chess Training (factors of 32) Thirty-Two Practices for the big chess game! S8E6: Thirty-Three (33) Thirty-Three the actress Show how to play in style. S8E7: The Thirty-Three Play (factors of 33) Thirty-Three puts on a play to show what she can do. S8E8: Thirty-Four (34) Thirty-Four comes as a number explorer. S8E9: The Fibonnaci Sequence (fibonnaci sequence) Thirty-Four teaches the group about the Fibonnaci Sequence. S8E10: Thirty-Five (35) Thirty-Five the Fortune Teller tells the group about their future. S8E11: Pyramids (tetrahedral numbers) Thirty-Five talks about how there is a legend of Pyramid Numberblocks. S8E12: Room of Arrangement (factors 31-35) Thirty-one and co. have to arrange the pieces of a number puzzle. S8E13: Early Thirties: (number bonds 31-35) The "Early Thirties" show what they can do. S8E14: How Many More? (subtraction to the thirties) The Numberblocks answer some bigger subtraction problems. S8E15: Lucky Stories (31-35 recap) Story number 7. That`s Lucky! Season 9 S9E1: Thirty-Six (36) Thirty-Six the Hyper Square Step Squad Rectangle has so much to show! S9E2: Super Sixes (square root of 36) The Super Sixes come and Save the day! S9E3: Hyper Rectangle (factors of 36) Hyper Thirty-Six does a Race of Rays! S9E4: Step Shenanigans (triangular number 36) The Step Squads Have to save Princess one from the terrible Twenties. S9E5: Thirty-Six in the Mix (multiples of six) Thirty-Six does a counting by Six show. S9E6: Thirty-Seven (37) Thirty-Seven is all about thermometers. S9E7: Thirty-Eight (38) Thirty-Eight the sailor notices that he is double Nineteen. Double the Crazy Shapes! S9E8: Thirty-Nine (39) Thirty-Nine the scaredy-cat needs to face her fears. S9E9: Triple Unlucky (factors of 39) Thirty-Nine finds out her factors with the help of Thirteen and Twenty-Six. S9E10: Forty (40) Even though 4x10 is Forty, he is not a square. Forty is a rectangle. S9E11: Ten Fours Flock (counting by fours) The Ten Fours Flock, and Lock. S9E12: Fit for Forty (factors of 40) Forty`s Factors are fit for him. S9E13: Rectangle Reading (36-40 recap) Forty reads to his friends. S9E14: Circus of Thirties (30+x=y) The Thirties add with other numbers to see their sums. S9E15: Adding Foods (regrouping in addition) The Numberblocks have to add all the foods the got today. Season 10 S10E1: Thirty Trends (number bonds 36-40) The Thirties find some new trends. S10E2: Forty-One (41) Forty-One comes and is a Firework. S10E3: Fireworks (centered square numbers) There are more Fireworks than Forty-One. S10E4: Forty-Two (42) Forty-Two is a Super-Duper Rectangle, and loves it. S10E5: Cozy Factors (factors of 42) Forty-Two loves his factors, so he decides to check them out. S10E6: Forty-Three (43) Forty-Three the Director makes Thirty-Three Jealous. S10E7: Forty-Four (44) Forty-Four the Rectangle comes to stay. S10E8: 44 Factors (factors of 44) Forty-Four Finds out his Factors. S10E9: Forty-Five (45) Forty-Five the 9th Step Squad loves her job. S10E10: Step Squad Number 9: (factors of 45) Step Squad Number 9 has an important mission. S10E11: Beach Trip (41-45 number bonds) Forty-One and on go on a Beach Trip. S10E12: 9th Step Stories (41-45 recap) Story time for Forty-One and on. S10E13: Forty Contest (factors of 41-45) The Forty's Have a Contest of Factors. S10E14: Different Signs (. and / signs) The Numberblocks have found different signs to use for multiplying and dividing. S10E15: Lost and Found (basic algebra recap) Ten, Twenty, Thirty and Forty have gone missing? who could save them? Season 11 S11E1: Forty-Six (46) There are Forty-Six Chromosomes in a Numberblock Cell. so Forty-Six is here to teach about it. S11E2: Forty-Seven (47) Forty-Seven has the ability to levitate, so she acts like a propeller. S11E3: Forty-Eight (48) Forty-Eight is a Alpha Rectangle! S11E4: Hyper Rays! (factors of 48) Forty-Eight rides the HYPER RAYS! S11E5: Octoblock Multiply! (multiples of 8) Forty-Eight splits into Six Eights who are ready to multiply! S11E6: Forty-Nine (49) Forty-Nine the 7x7 square is Super Lucky! S11E7:The Seven Silly Sevens (square root of 49) Forty-Nine Splits into the Seven Silly Sevens who cause mischief. S11E8: Fifty (50) Fifty comes and rocks and rolls! S11E9: 10 Shooting Stars (counting by 5) The Ten Fives start a band called: 10 Shooting Stars. S11E10: Sleeping in the Stars (46-50 recap) Fifty tells her friends Stories under the Shooting Stars. S11E11: Lottery Ticket (number bonds 46-50) Forty-Seven won a lottery ticket, so she and friends head off to the casino. S11E12: Fifty Rocks! (factors of 50) Fifty Rocks out in a "Gnarly" way! S11E13: Showoffs (factors of 46-49) Forty-Six and Friends feel like showoffs today. S11E14: Regrouping Laundry (regrouping in subtraction) Fifty needs to take out old laundry, but also needs to regroup. S11E15: Forty and Up! (40+x=y) Forty adds with friends. Season 12 S12E1: Whip Lasso (rounding) The Whip Lasso Rounds all the Numbers to the right places. S12E2: The Infinite Arrow (number lines recap) Our Number Friends have found a seemingly infinite arrow. S12E3: Lasso on the Line (rounding on number lines) One finds out that the Lasso on the Arrow makes a lot more sense. S12E4: Fifty-One (51) Fifty-One is an alien expert who visits the Numberblocks. S12E5: Alien Base (multiples of 17) Seventeen, Thirty-Four, and Fifty-One are invited to the alien base. S12E6: Fifty-Two (52) Fifty-Two is all about playing cards, and is one of the best at it. S12E7: The Card Casino (factors of 52) Fifty-Two owns the best card casino in Numberland! S12E8: Fifty-Three (53) Fifty-Three is a hardcore football player determined to win! S12E9: Fifty-Four (54) Fifty-Four is a Rectangular Prism whos also a Super Rectangle. S12E10: Rectangular Rapids (factors of 54) Fifty-Four rides the Rectangular Rapids, a place where anyone can express their arrays. S12E11: Fifty-Five (55) Fifty-Five is a member of the Step Squad and the Fibonacci sequence. S12E12: The Perfect Step Squad (55 as a triangular number) Fifty-Five the Perfect Step Squad Perfects any mission she does. S12E13: The Fibonacci Game (Fibonacci sequence recap) The Fibonacci Crew play a game of memory. S12E14: Predicament Maze (51-55 factors) Fifty-Three dares the group the go to Predicament Maze. S12E15: Super Step Stories (51-55 recap) Fifty-Five tells the group some super stories. Season 13 S13E1: Fifty-Six (56) Fifty-Six the Smart Super Rectangle loves to study his arrays. S13E2: Reviewing Rays (factors of 56) Fifty-Six reviews his rays, and learns more about them. S13E3: Fifty-Seven (57) Fifty-Seven realizes that he has the power of the prism. S13E4: Fifty-Eight (58) Fifty-Eight is a Major baseball player! S13E5: The Baseball League (factors of 58) Fifty-Eight signs up for the Baseball League, and is determined to win. S13E6: Fifty-Nine (59) Fifty-Nine the wanderer explores the stars. S13E7: Sixty (60) Sixty, 6x10, is a time expert, now and then. S13E8: Sixty Seconds, Sixty Minutes (time) Sixty teaches how time works, and how it can be used. S13E9: Sixty on the Move (factors of 60) Sixty is almost late to an important meeting. S13E10: Computer Craze (number bonds 51-60) The Numberland Computer Lab is acting strange, what could be happening? S13E11: Rocking to Rolling (50+x=y) Fifty and Sixty show how you can turn rocking... to rolling. S13E12: Timeless Tales (56-60 recap) Sixty has some timeless tales to tell. S13E13: Harshad Helpers (harshad numbers) Sixty makes a club called the Harshad Helpers. S13E14: Sixes in a Fix (counting by 6) The Stylish Sixes stay in the Casino after it closes. S13E15: Speedy Work (56-60 factors) Fifty-Nine and Friends do some speedy work.